


Fanvid--Just So You Know

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [1]
Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fanvid featuring Kai Chen and Kendrix Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Just So You Know

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kai and Kendrix video! It is set to Jesse McCartney's "Just So You Know," which I think fits them sooooo perfectly!!! I used to prefer Leo and Kendrix, but thanks to my sister, SailorDonut, I have been completely converted!!! I hope you like it!


End file.
